1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to upright vacuum cleaners and, more particularly, to upright vacuum cleaners having a pivotable handle and a lamp assembly. In one of its aspects, the invention relates to an upright vacuum cleaner having a combined concealible lamp and height adjustment mechanism. In another of its aspects, the invention relates to an upright vacuum cleaner with a height control adjustment for a nozzle and agitator.
2. State of the Prior Art
Upright vacuum cleaners include a handle mounted to a base and pivotable between an inclined use position and a generally vertical storage position. Where such vacuum cleaners include an agitation brush it is typical to have a handle-actuated mechanism for lifting the rotating agitation brush from the surface to be cleaned when the handle is in the upright or storage position. In this way, potential damage to the surface is avoided by disengaging the rotating brush from the surface. These mechanical links to the handle for raising and lowering the brush are often complex, resulting in increased manufacturing costs and a greater probability for malfunction. Eliminating or reducing the complexity of the mechanical actuating link responsive to handle position would reduce overall costs and provide a more reliable vacuum cleaner.
Upright vacuum cleaners including a pivotal handle attached to a base module often include a lamp assembly including a lens and lamp mounted to the base module. The lamp is typically illuminated when power to the upright vacuum cleaner is provided. It is also known to include a lamp mounted to a lower portion of the handle with the lens mounted to the base so that, when the handle is in the upright or storage position, the lamp behind the lens and the hood is dimmed or blocked and, when the handle is tilted rearward to an in-use position, the lamp rotates upwardly with the lower handle portion whereby it emerges from behind the hood and illuminates the lens. Where the lamp assembly is mounted to the base module the overall profile of the base module is increased, making it difficult for vacuuming beneath furniture such as sofas. Where the lens and lamp assembly are separately mounted to the base module and lower portion of the handle, the profile is similarly not reduced because of the lens housing. Reducing the profile eases use of the vacuum cleaner, particularly for tasks such as cleaning beneath furniture.